


Список

by triskelos



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: дженПерсонажи: АлишаРейтинг: нетСлово: "прикосновение".
Kudos: 1





	Список

Самым ненавистным предметом во всей комнате уже несколько месяцев является доска. Простая, магнитная, она осталась еще со школьных времен. Хотя ненавистна не столько она сама, сколько висящий на ней список. На первый взгляд - обычный себе лист бумаги, неровные буквы черным маркером. Изо дня в день букв становится все больше.

Алиша учит его, словно заклинание. По вечерам, выйдя из ванны, она на мгновение замирает перед доской. Упирается кулачками в гладкую поверхность комода, закрывает глаза и повторяет:

\- Родители, автобус, собаки, придурки, примерка…

Родителей она записала первыми. В самом начале, когда все это казалось забавным, когда ей еще нравилось словно невзначай прикасаться к красивым парням в клубах, смотреть, как они в одно мгновение теряют самоконтроль, становятся одержимыми ею, готовыми ради нее на все... Но уже тогда она сама была готова на все, лишь бы только еще хоть раз обнять маму, поздравляя ее с днем рождения.

Слово «автобус» она написала через неделю после грозы, в один из худших дней в ее жизни. И ей нужно ведь было проехать всего две остановки… Засосы, оставленные незнакомыми людьми на ее шее, не сходили несколько дней, и подарили новую фобию. Автобусы, метро, концерты…

Следующим она написала слово «собаки», и рядом, в скобках, «животные». Алиша не знала, влияет ли ее дар и на них, но проверять не хотелось.

Затем «придурки», они же - товарищи по несчастью. Кертиса и Саймона она уже слышала, и приятного в этом было мало. Как и в том, чтобы случайно дотронуться до Нейтана или, что еще ужаснее, до Келли. Потому что… Просто потому что.

Дальше шел длинные перечень того, о чем так же следовало забыть. Навсегда. Консультанты универмагов, которые помогают застегнуть молнию на платье, душевые в бассейне, парикмахерские, маникюр, стоматологи… Каждый из этих пунктов появлялся в списке после очередного горького опыта.

\- Я теперь должна ходить пешком, - жаловалась она Кертису. – И сама стричь себе волосы. И стараться не думать о том, что будет, если придется идти к доктору или, тем более, делать операцию.

Кертис только пожимал плечами. Волосы, подумаешь…

… Дочитав свою специфическую молитву, она обычно включает гирлянды и гасит верхний свет. Снимает халат, и, даже не вспоминая о пижаме, заворачивается в простыню. Вот уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как на доске появился список, она тратит огромные деньги на белье. Оно у нее самое лучшее, самое дорогое. Шелк, египетский хлопок – единственные прикосновения, которые ей теперь разрешены.


End file.
